Become Hope
by Nerdyicesk8er
Summary: Sequel to "We Have to Be Greater Than What We Suffer". Peter is still recovering from the events with the Sinister Six. at the same time the Avengers, Peter and everyone else is preparing themselves for their greatest battle as new villains arise. I still suck at writing summaries, but I think this story is definitely better than the prequel. so, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I ended up getting my IPad taken away for what was supposed to be a week but ended up being 1 1/2 months. Yay! *Jazz hands* Anywho, I was going to update yesterday as an Easter present, but that did not turn out. (Obviously) But here I am now! Better late than never. So now I'm going to shut up and get on with the story.

Peter closed his eyes, but he immediately opened them when her image flashed inside his head. Four months it had been since she died. Four months since he lost the love of his life. Four months of feeling like he had died inside.

Peter looked over at the door, hearing his Aunt walking up the stairs, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Peter if he was sleeping. Peter noticed that she checked in on him every hour on the hour, even if it was one in the morning. Honestly, Peter would be telling his aunt to stop so she could get a healthy amount of sleep, but he felt horrible and her presence conforted him.

Aunt May opened the door and walked over to Peter's bed and sat beside him. When she saw that he was awake, she began to run her fingers though his hair.

"Why don't you go out and hang out with your friends?" She asked.

Peter moaned, "I don't have any. Not anymore."

"What about Ugine. Or what does he call himself now?"

"Flash." Peter answered plainly, "And he doesn't count as a friend."

Aunt May sighed, "What does he count as then?"

Peter paused, then said, "An acquaintance."

"Fine, how about that sweet little girl who has been coming over lately?"

"Parker?" Peter shook his head, "Acquantance. Just a warning though, don't call her a little girl in front of her. She'll punch you in the nose, trust me, she's not as sweet and innocent as she seems."

"Peter!" His aunt scolded. She was about to go on scolding him about how one should not talk about people in a certain way when the doorbell rang. A smile appeared across May's face, "That must be her!"

-line break-

2hrs earlier

Parker sat back in the waiting room in the hospital rubbing her arm. She just had the cast from when she broke her arm the night of Gwen and JT's death removed a few weeks ago.

Parker shook her head, trying not to think about that night, but she couldn't help herself. Looking back at things helps her put pieces together and improve, it's how she figured out Peter was Spider-Man.

Parker closed her eyes and let herself drift off to that night.

Parker remembered a tentacle coming towards her. She remembered the feeling of knowing that you are about to die. But then, something red, white, and blue hit Octavious' chest, knocking him to the side.

Immediately, Parker flew up and was pulled into JT's arms. Both Parker and JT nodded at the captain, who turned to deal with a once again concious Kraven.

"Set up the snap net in my left pocket at the bottom of the east side of the building." JT whispered into Parker's ear, who nodded, not bothering to ask questions. JT took a step away from Parker and threw something at Octavious while yelling, "Over here!". Once JT caught Octavious' attention, he ran towards the stairs, going up.

"Spider-Man, come help me set up the snap net." Parker turned called Peter, who looked between Gwen and Parker, unsure of what to do.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Tony assured Spider-Man. Spider-Man nodded and followed Parker.

Once they got outside, Parker sighed. It was raining, "This is going to make our job a bit difficult."

"So what exactly is a snap net?" Peter asked.

Parker reached into her pocket and took something out and turned to pick up a rock, "Basically a net that" Parker wraps the edges of a mini net around the tips of her fingers, "snaps shut when an object falls into it." Parker drops the rock into the mini net and the net shuts around the rock.

"Did you just happen to have a mini snap nep in your pocket?"

"Yeah." Parker responded like it was perfectly normal.

Peter blinked, "Okay." And they got to work setting up the net.

Once they were done, Peter and Parker looked up at the roof to see JT struggling against Octavious.

"I'm going to go up. You go ahead and head to the hospital." Parker told Peter, who nodded and swung off.

Once Parker got up the steps she saw JT knocking Octavious off the building. He looked relieved, but Parker worried that Octavious would catch himself with his tenticles. However, after a few seconds, a Parker heard the net snap shut and she sighed in relief.

JT smiled and began to walk towards Parker, but then a look of pain appeared on his face, and he looked down at his leg. Parker could have sworn that she saw something spark on his leg.

Next thing she knew, JT was slipping down the roof and falling off the edge. And she was running after him. Parker jumped off the roof and attached a cord that was connected to her waist onto the roof edge as she jumped off.

Parker reached out her hand towards JT and he reached his hand towards Parker. Both of their hearts were beating a billion beats per minute.

Just before JT hit the ground, his hand met Parker's, and she stopped the cord.

"Up or down? And which floor?" Parker smiled.

"Up please. Let's go to the roof."

"Okay. Up up and away we go!" Parker pressed some buttons on her waist and they began to go up.

They were almost at the top when the cord snapped and JT lost his grip on Parker. They both began to fall. Parker closed her eyes, knowing that there was nothing that she could do and let herself fall.

Her fall was short though. Parker opened her eyes and looked up to see that Clint had caught the cord. She turned her head to look down at the ground but then snapped her head back in the upward direction. Down on the ground laid JT, with blood pouring out of his head.

Parker squeezed her yes shut. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Her best friend was dead on the ground below her, and it was all her fault.

5hrs later

Parker walked into the hospital and saw Peter sitting outside Gwen's hospital room. He was still in his Spider-Man suit, but Parker knew based on his posture that something was wrong.

Parker walked closer and the sound of Peter's tears became more clear. When Parker got in front of him, Peter looked up and shook his head and put his head into his hands.

-Present-

"Parker?" A lady in a suit asked.

Parker moaned and got up. She followed the lady to a room.

"I'm and I will be your new counselor, seeing that you scared all the others off." Parker smiled when Mrs. Cracio said this, which got her a dirty look. "Do you know why you're here right."

"Because I didn't suffer enough when my friend died?"

"No, because your friend died and everyone is worried you might tip off the edge."

"And this is the perfect solution."

"Parker, you can't expect push through life with back talk and ignorance."

"I don't expect that. I expect to get through life with secrets."

"Like what?"

"How about I tell you some of mine when you tell me some of your juicy secrets. I can tell that you have plenty." The councilor looked stunned. When she didn't reply, Parker looked at the clock, "Times up. Our sessions over." Parker got up and left the room, leaving the older lady in shock.

A/N: this may be the longest chapter I've ever done! Hopefully I can keep this up. Please review, follow and favorite. Happy (late) Easter everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I was going to update sooner, but then my teachers decided that they didn't like me and gave me more homework. (Yay! *sigh*) Anyways, here is a new chapter that right now as I'm writing it, I have no idea what it's going to be about... So wish me luck!

-Parker Residence-

Aunt May opened the door to see Parker standing outside. Parker smiled at her, "Good morning, Mrs. Parker! How are you today?"

Aunt May smiled, 'Such a nice girl.' she thought, "Very well considering everything. And you."

"Fairly well." Parker smiled thinking about her previous events, "Is Peter home?" Parker asked already knowing the answer.

Aunt May's smile dropped, "As usual." She paused for a second before saying, "Come on in. Peter is upstairs."

"Okey dokey!" Parker walked in and then ran up the stairs. "Oh Mr. Parker! I have something for you!" She exclaimed once she reached Peter's door.

All she heard was a grumble in response. Parker opened the door and walked in. She held a large bag. 'It's both a mirical and a good thing that Aunt May didn't ask about it.' Parker thought as she pulled out what was inside.

"So," Parker said flopping onto the end of Peter's bed, "I heard someone ran out of web fluid." Parker reached into her bag, " And so I got some more from Oscorp. I also got you a new sewing kit that will make it easier to sew without poking yourself."

"I'm not going back out, Parker." Peter mumbled.

"Come on."

"No, Parker."

"But-"

"Parker, I said no!" Peter yelled.

Parker looked taken back for a second, but then she shook it off and got up, "Fine. I can't force you, but just think. Is this what Gwen would have wanted for you?" Parker got no reasponce, so she walked out the door.

As soon as Parker left, Peter looked at his desk. There was a flash drive with Gwen's graduation speech on it. He yet to watch it.

Parker stared at it for a few minutes before rolling out of bed. He plugged in the flash drive and let the video play.

-Middletown New York-

Screams were everywhere. Some madman dressed in a wacky suit was robbing a bank. Neither the whackyness of the suit nor the fact that the bank was being robbed caused the screams. It was the power of the suit.

The man was wearing some gloves that sent out waves, destroying or knocking over anything or anyone in the man's path.

The police were able to clear out all civilians, but may of their men were down. "There is no way we can catch this guy without Spoder-Man." The chief of police said to a comrade.

"What's the sitch, chief?"

The chief turned towards the voice and smiled, "Well speak of the devil..."

A/N: Okay, I was going to wait on bring back Spidey (that's why I said it had just been three moths since Gwen's death last chapter), but then I realized that people (including myself) wnt more of a focus on Peter rather than the OC. And so all my plans with him need Spider-Man, hence the early come back. Anyways, this chapter was going to be longer with a battle and everything, but yeah, I don't have time for that right now. So that will be next chapter (which will be posted in two days?. Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review (and maybe give me some ideas that you would like to see). Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've been taking long to update. Things have been crazy at school, it being the last quarter and all, and I've been having technical difficulties. (I actually just wrote out this chapter when my iPad froze and then went bezurk, which led to me losing all my work. So, now I'm doing a short and sort of sweet version of the chapter I was writing) Anyways, let's not focus on my excuses and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the heroes (I would call them something different, but as I recently learned, Marvel owns that word and I can get in trouble for using it without their consent), Marvel does.**

Peter laid on the tile floor, squeezing his eyes shut and then re-opening them as he breathed heavily through his mask. Spots danced across the room and blood and sweat dripped down, well, everywhere. Peter's body felt all tingly and he couldn't move. He wanted to scream, cry, or throw up, but he didn't have the energy to.

Peter coughed as he looked across the room to see other heroes, lying on the floor, uncouncious or maybe even dead.

_This may be the end. _Peter thought, _I knew it may happen. And I know this is kind of a cleché, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon, or like this._

Peter heard a strong miniacle laugh and thought to himself, _Who would have thought, Spider-Man and some of the worlds greatest heroes, taken down by the Stay Puff Marshmellow Man. Wait! I can't let it end this way, with me lying on the floor, feeling useless and doing nothing. I've got to at least try._

Peter began to push himself to his feet, his eyes on a large piece of machinery. He knew what had to be done, he just wasn't sure he would be able to do it.

Peter was almost at his feet when a large man went up to the machinery and pressed a few buttons. As soon as he finished, light filled the room and the large man walked out. Peter's vision became blurry, and then everything went black.

A/N: Okay, I know, I know. Too many clechés and too short of a chapter, but I'm really not feeling well and I'm pushing my boundaries by writing this right now. I know I also promised a fight, but I got another idea on how to take things (so I can update today and not stay up too late on this). Anyways, there should be a real fight next chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review, I need motivation people!

Anyways, did anyone else notice that I've only been updating on Tuesdays? Weird huh? So, you should be expecting my next update on Tuesday, weather it's in a week, month, or a year, just know that my next update will be on a Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know what you guys are probably thinking "Come on! You should be updating more often, it's Summer! You should have plenty of time to write." I wish. I'm actually busier in the Summer than in the school year. I'm either camping or visiting people throughout the entire Summer. I usually have one or two weeks off, but I just signed up for a science camp, so I'm struggling to update. In fact, I'm writing this as I'm out participating in some things. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as I can, but I can't make any promises. Now enough of my babbling and let's get on with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or the avengers or any villains you may see. Or Aunt May. Or Gwen. Or any other character that is clearly from Marvel. If you don't know who they are, we can't be friends.

Peter quietly crept into the bank. He could hear the madman speaking in the distance.

He slowly crawled closer to the source of the speaking. Once he saw the man speaking in the vault, Peter looked around to see who the man was talking to.

When he saw no one, Peter rolled his eyes, "Just what I need, another badie that talks to himself."

The 'badie' turned himself around and looked around before looking up.

"You!" The man cried with a strong southern accent.

Spider-Man laughed, "Not me, silly! I was talking about you." Spider-Man then pointed at the yellow and red suit that the southern man wore," By the way, cute suit."

"Shut up!" The southern man yelled.

"Sure, once you surrender. And after I come up with a nickname for you." Spider-Man put his hand to his chin, "So to help me come up with your nickname, please tell me about yourself."

The southern man groaned and rolled his head before shooting at Spider-Man with energy beams.

"Hey!" Spider-Man yelped jumping out of the way before turning to see the large dent the beam left in the wall that he was just in front of, "Watch where you point those things. That could have hurt!"

"That was the point, bug." The man said as he continued firing at everyone's favorite web slinger (okay maybe with the exception of a few baddies, but Spider-Man liked to think that at least some of them appreciated the entertainment he provided while kicking their butts).

"Didn't your parents tell you that violence is never the answer? I know there are a few exceptions like when it comes to self defense, but still!" Spider-Man joked in a mock serious tone as he swung around, dodging shots fired at him.

"They did. So I'll make you an offer. How 'bout you get out of my way, then I won't have to be violent an whip you're a-" The fashion disaster offered mockingly before being cut off by Spider-Man.

"First of all," Spider-Man said shooting a web into the other man's face, "Watch your language. Second of all, I say that instead of me leaving that you surrender. That way neither of us get our butts kicked and you don't take the money of innocent New Yorkers."

"I say," the older man began before finally getting the webbing off his face, "That I don't want to get my butt kicked. So... I surrender."

"Really?" Spider-Man froze and asked in complete, genuine shock.

"No!"

A beam of light shot towards Spider-Man, who moved to jump out of the way, but just barely got nipped by the beam.

"Ow!" Spider-Man yelled, "That really hurt!"

"I warned you." The other man exclaimed with a smile.

Spider-Man jumped off the wall and ran towards his foe. The men started to throw punches and kicks while every once in awhile they would both use their special technology.

Eventually, Spider-Man web slinged back to a wall the catch his breath.

"Gosh, I know it's been a few months, but geez! I shouldn't be this tired." Spider-Man exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of a beam coming right at him, "And look at you!" Spider-Man's webbed hand motioned towards the other man, "You look like you are barely breaking a sweat. They say I have Spider strength for a reason, you know?"

The other man crackled, "My suit keeps me safe from my own weapons. I guess they protect me from your punches too."

"Oh great." Spider-Man sighed as he shot webs, sticking the other man's arms together, with the tech on his arms pointed towards each other.

"Hey!" The other man struggled against the webbing, knowing that is he tried to use his tech to free himself, he may also distort the tech itself. The suit and tech was not meant to protect him from direct hits from, well, himself.

Spider-Man just watched from the wall trying really hard not to laugh at the other man's struggles. After a minute or so and a few photos of the man struggling, Spider-Man created a wall of web behind his foe. He then shot a web in the other man's face, who then stumbled back in surprise, right into the web wall.

Spider-Man then walked over to his trapped foe and ripped off the webbing and tech on the man's wrists.

Spider-Man glanced over the man's costume, "Waffle-Man? No. Oven Mitt? Oven-Man? Iron Man Wannabe? Nope, nope, and nope. Dang I just can't come up with a name for you." Spider-Man walked towards the front door of the bank, "Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually."

-Line break-

~Location:Unknown~

A man in a dark suit came out of the elevator into a large open room with windows from the floor to ceiling. His feet tapped quietly against the ground as he walked towards a large desk with a large seat that sat a large man staring out the window.

"Sir," the man in the dark suit said slightly nervously, "Our man failed to get the object. Spider-Man got in the way and stopped him." He then picked up a small remote and turned the tv onto the news.

The screen showed a woman standing outside a bank where the robbery just took place, "This evening a man broke into the bank with advanced weaponry that shot out some sort of beams. Four policemen were injured during the robbery, and the rest were forced to retreat outside. Luckily, Spider-Man finally showed up after months of disappearance and defeated the man, Shocker."

The men then heard a voice in the background yell, "Shocker? How did I not think of that?"

The large man turned in the chair to face the other man. A large, white smile was the only thing that the man in the dark suit could have been seen in the darkness of the night.

"Well," the large man said, "I guess we will have to do something about that."

A/N: Dun dun duuuun! I'm so sorry I've took so long. I just now got a break from things. And obviously it's been crazy because you can probably tell by the beginning authors note that I started this at the very beginning of Summer, and look at where we're at now. Anyways, yay! Congrats Tom Holland, but I'm still sticking with Andrew's Spider-Man/ Peter Parker for this. Plus, I feel like I need to start a petition to send to Marvel for Gwen Stacy to be in the new movies. Or someone new? There are some other interesting girlfriends of Peter in the comics. I just don't want Mary Jane to be Peter's definite girlfriend. She can be in the movies and have a thing for Peter, but that's it. MJ is known for loving Spider-Man, not Peter. So I completely disapprove of their relationship. (Probably lost some followers there, but still!) Anyways, please favorite, follow and review (if you don't hate me for my last comment.). Toodles! Have a good day and read comic books! Hopefully I can update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I've come with updates and hey, it's a Tuesday! (Well, where I am right now) Anyways this chapter isn't too important (or is it?), I'm just writing it as a filler and to say I'm back! Anyways, on we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own notin.**

Another thief was strung up from a flag pole.

"Now, don't feel too bad. You actually gave me a little taste of something fresh. I have never met any other their that has honestly no idea how to use a gun." Spider-Man laughed, "Stupid, sure, but refreshing."

Just as everyone's favorite web slinger was about to, well, sling away for the cops to deal with the thief, he heard a clank behind him.

"Good to see you back, Spidey."

Spider-Man turned around with a smirk on his face to see the entire team of Avengers (aside from Hawkeye, who Spider-Man was sure was on the roof somewhere near by, Thor, and Bruce. Okay, so actually not very many were here, but still.) "Good to be back. Wouldn't want my favorite Tin Man to be crying over me for much longer."

Even with the face mask still on, Spider-Man could see Tony roll his eyes.

"Could have used your help in Sokovia." Natasha said, examining her nails.

"Sokovia? What happened there?"

"What? Have you been living under a rock?" Tony blurted, and gained an elbow in the side, which her obviously did not feel, from Cap.

"Kind of." Spider-Man rubbed his neck.

"It's a bit of a long story. But I'll explain." Cap says, going on to review everything **(A/N: You know, Age of Ultron stuff, if you don't know you were probably also living under a rock**).

"Wow. Can't believe I missed all that." Spider-Man said guiltily after a moment of silence.

"I can't believe you did either!" Tony earned another elbow in the side, but this time hard enough for him to actually feel and cringe about.

"Look Spider-Man, if you ev-" Cap began before an explosion. With screams. Many many cold, dying screams.

All the heroes turned and ran towards the chaos.

-Line break-

The large man sat, looking over the city towards where an explosion had just taken place.

"Oh Spider-Man," his strong, dark voice gave off a small chuckle, "If only you had known that the their was just a distraction. One of the many I plan to throw at you to achieve my goal. Don't fret, though. It shouldn't be long before I get there."

**A/N: Bum bum buuuuuuum! So, yay! I'm back. Reviews, follow, favorite, etc. Honestly, those are the main things that remind me to come back. Anyways, have a good day/night and bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, it's not Tuesday. I've broken my track! I know, I am a disgrace to all of humanity. Anywho, I just wanted to make a quick note that this is set up after Age of Ultron (if some of you did not notice, but Scarlet Witch is off as she tries to cope with SPOILERS! Her brother's death, and Vision is with her for now) and that this will likely be a short chapter, as I'm trying to update more often, but I don't have time to do that and write long chapters. I also don't want to spend too much time on this if no one is reading, so please review and follow and all that fun stuff... Anyways, let's get on with our story!

The web-slinger walked among the rubble of what seemed to be, or used to be, a random building. His posture showed everything he felt: anger, sadness, guilt, franticness (Did he make that word up?), and the list goes on.

Spider-Man tensed as his eyes came across a hand sticking out of the rubble. He immediately started throwing, yes THROWING, the rubble off the found body. Spider-Man knew full well that this person was probably dead, but he, as usual, was not giving up any hope for survivors.

Once he got the body out, Spider-Man inspected the body. It was a male with, probably in his mid thirties, with messy blond hair and a few freckles on his face, which also had scrapes and bruises all over, and a huge open wound on his torso. Spider-Man got a sense of familiarity with the face, but shook it off. He then turned to check for breathing, and then a pulse... Nothing. The man was gone.

Spider-Man sighed, and picked the man up. He then turned to carry the man back to the pile. The pile of victims that didn't make it, and so far that meant all of the victims in this building.

Once the man was placed down, Spider-Man looked around. The Avengers were having the same luck. There were no survivors.

Spider-Man felt the huge weight of guilt as questions ransacked his mind. Why hadn't his spider sense gone off? Why blow up a random building? Who did this? Was this the only attack, or were more to come?

The Avengers, not including Spidey, walked over to the police.

"What do we know about this? Do the police know who did this, or why these people were killed?" The man in red, white, and blue asked, already knowing the answer.

The police man, who seemed to be the Captain based off his uniform, shook his head, "We've got nothing. All I could guess is a random act of terrorism."

"It's not that." The Avengers and Captain heard from behind them.

The men turned to see Spider-Man observing a body, "I recognize this guy. He was a crime lord. And so was that guy over there," Spider-Man said, pointing to another body, "And a few of the other guys look familiar too. This was not an act of terrorism, it is someone trying to get rid of competition. Someone moving up the food chain."

"Well, at least it wasn't just some innocent, normal people." An officer came up to say, getting a look from other officers and the Avengers.

Spider-Man stood up, and even with his mask, everyone could see the angry look on his face, " Just because these men are criminals," his voice broke, as tears came out his eyes, "does not mean that it is better for them to die than just some innocent bystander."

Spider-Man began to walk forward, seriousness clear in his posture, "I am going to track down that son of a gun that killed these people," more tears came out and became visible, dripping through the mask, "and I am going to take him down."

A/N: I was going to add in a language comment to poke at Cap, but that was Spider-Man's big, serious moment, and I wasn't going to ruin it. So instead, I just said son of a gun. Anyways, hope you liked this, and have a good weekend. Please review, favorite, follow, and all of that. I need support and I need to know that people are reading this.


	7. Author's Note (Sorry)

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but this is just an authors note/ survey/ question. (Though it should not be long until the next chapter!) So, I have a crazy idea that may not seem too crazy to others about another fic that I can write in addition to this that may get me back into writing on Fanfiction that I was wondering if you guys would be interested in. Recently, ok not ****_that _****recently, I started reading Yamiduke13's "Accidental Relocation", which she (I'm assuming she's a she) needs to update more often by the way ?, though I guess I'm not one to talk, and began to be interested in the idea of Peter/ Steve. If you are not thrilled with the idea, do not worry, I will not incorporate it into this fic, but I was thinking about another fic that has them together in it. This may get me back into the grove, as I'm excited about the idea, but of course I want to consult with my loyal readers first. I think this may also give me a chance to implement ideas that just would not fit in here without making this fic turn into Spider-Man 3, and there's the fact that I don't think enough Peter/Steve fics are out there. I don't know, let me know if you guys are interested, and if you are, go ahead and give me some ideas to get the ball rolling, after all, most of my stuff comes based off of previous ideas, in this instance, Yamiduke13's "Accidental Relocation", which you should read if you're on the fence with this idea. And just so you know, there will be no super detailed lemons, or really any besides hinted and mentioned ones if any, because describing that stuff makes me uncomfortable because I'm a child. Anyways, let me know what you guys think, though I'll probably write it no matter what because I know someone out there will like it, and you should hopefully see another update of this fic soon that is not an author's note!**

**Farewell and have a nice day/ evening!**

**-Nerdysk8er**


	8. Another Authors Note- Spidey Reveal

**A/N: I know. Another authors note, but I had to ask, who else saw the new Civil War trailer with Spider-Man? I loved Spider-Man's entrance, but I thought his suit was a little too much like old-cartoonish. I don't know, something is just bothering me about it... I was also hoping that they would do a Luke Sywalker kind of thing and not let you see Spidey until you see the movie, I don't know, that's just my opinion... Anyways, I should have an update for this soon and the first chapter for my new fic soon. So just wait and see...**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, long time no see. Yeah, I know. I am a horrible person. I come out with a note saying that I am starting a new fic and that I will be updating soon and then spend the next two weeks writing only for that fic. Well, I can't say I am making up for much here, as my tank for this is running low and so my chapters are much shorter and not as strong as my other fic's. But I have something... So let's get on with the story...**

Spider-Man webbed up his latest catch. 'Still nothing on this new crime lord. Either no one knows a thing about him or her or they are too scared to talk.' The web-head thought to himself, 'I do not understand. Why take out all of those other crime lords only to turn around and appear to do nothing?'

"Hey, Spidey!" Spider-Man heard a familiar metallic voice behind him.

"What's up, Tony?" Spider-Man groaned as he turned to the voice.

"What? I can't just come to talk to a bud?"

"I get really suspicious when you call me 'bud'."

Tony shrugged, "Okay, I was actually coming to see how your..." Tony turned to the criminal hung upside down in a web, "Research was going."

"It's going."

"Meaning you got nothing."

Spider-Man sighed, "Nothing yet. But I will get something. I can feel myself getting closer and closer."

Tony's faceplate went up, "Look, I know you have experience in dealing with this stuff. More than me. And I really value your opinion, but don't you think you might be... I don't know... Going and thinking about this the wrong way?"

"No, I _know _I am wright about this. I have been wrong before, but I am sure of this."

"I mean-" Tony began, but he was cut short by an explosion and then the power of the entire city went out.

-Line Break-

The small group of physicists turned to the thundering sound of their boss stomping into the room.

"What the hell was that?" The man asked, "The power to the entire city was just knocked out."

The physicists turned to him and smiled, waving their hand to a round, glowing shape behind them. The lead physicist stepped forward, "It's working sir."

A large, white smile appeared in the dark, "Perfect. Prepare for the first test."

"But sir, we haven't created anything for the return." Another physicist informed him.

"Fine with me." The man turned and began to walk back out of the room, "We can skip the test. The person this is meant for is not meant to return."

**A/N: I know, short chapter. I have an idea of where I want to go with this, it's just a problem of filling the time to get there. I may need to speed up my plan so I don't go down a path of terrible chapters. Oh well, please comment, follow, favorite and review and have a nice day/ night!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I am attempting to work on this fic, I am just having a particularly hard time updating and putting in filler chapters for this one. I am also trying to slow this fic down so my other ones can catch up (you'll soon see why. :) ). Anyways, let's get on with the story...**

"So, you should be able to track it, right? I mean, it takes some great effort in order to draw power from the entire city." Spider-Man questioned Tony.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Was the man's response as he hovered over his computer.

"But you can't?"

"I didn't say that."

"But we have been in here for over 53 hours."

"Has it been that long? Gee, I didn't notice." The man replied, venom in his voice, "Look, it is just taking some time. Whoever this guy-"

"Or woman."

A sigh, "Whoever this... person is, they have prepared just in case someone tries to track them this way."

"Then, can we find them another way?" Spider-Man sat forward.

"By doing what? Going back out to beat on thugs?" Tony shook his head, "How much did that do for you before?"

Spider-Man's head bobbed down, "I wasn't suggesting that."

"Look, I'm sorry. I am just very tired, and we seem to be getting nowhere with this guy. We are running out of options." He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.

After a minute, Spider-Man pulled up his chair. Toby raised his eyebrow and Spider-Man, who looked at him, "Mind if I take a look?" Tony motioned for him to go ahead, "Okay, let's have a look."

-5 hours later-

The elevator door open, revealing a certain super soldier carrying a tray of coffee.

"I come bearing gifts." The soldier announced. He walked over and offered a coffee to Tony.

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth." Tony commented, taking the coffee, "Other times, like this one, I want to hug you." Steve rolled his eyes.

Steve offered one to Spider-Man who declined, "Coffee has no effect on me, besides burning my tongue." Spider-Man laughed, "Thanks though."

Steve shrugged and took the coffee for himself, "How's it going."

"Still nothing." Tony sighed, looking at his coffee. He then looked back up at Steve, "There doesn't just happen to be alcohol in this, does there?"

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. he then turned to Spider-man, "You doing okay? You seem to be putting a lot of work into this. No resting."

"Well, this person has killed a lot of people. No time to rest." was Spider-Man's automatic, almost robotic, response.

"Yeah, but you still need to rest." Steve said.

"I agree with Steve!" Tony called out, "And if we agree, then we must be right."

"Or the world is ending." Spider-Man brought his face closer to the computer screen.

"Look, Spide-" Steve began, but he was interrupted by Spider-Man jumping up.

"I got it!"

"What?" Tony jumped up, pushing Steve out of his way, "Where is the signal coming from?"

Tony and Steve hovered over Peter and read the screen and then gasped in shock, "No. Freaking. Way."


	11. Bad News

**A/N: I have come with bad news... I have completely lost my plans for this fic, along with inspiration. Normally I would not want to give up on a fic, but at this point I do not think it is fair to continue dragging everyone along. I apologize for all of this, and I wish there was something I can do to fix it, but I will not be continuing this fic. Once again, I am sorry and I hope you have an otherwise great day/night.**


End file.
